1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game system, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon program, which controls a game based on user's operations.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a baseball game is proposed in which a user on the batter side predicts a location of a pitched ball, wherein a ball pitched displaced from a strike zone can be hit by moving the position of a hittable region from the strike zone (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-72481).
Furthermore, in some conventional baseball games, for a support function of supporting an operation of hitting a ball on the batter side, a cursor called a meet cursor is provided. Here, when hitting a pitched ball, without any index, it would be extremely difficult to hit a ball which comes closer moment by moment with a bat while finding swing timing. In response, the meet cursor is provided as an index for supporting the user to perform a batting operation. Specifically, when a user moves the meet cursor to be superimposed on the pitched ball, and swings a bat in this state, the user can hit the pitched ball. Conventionally, this meet cursor has a fixed size irrespectively of the location of the strike zone, and the difficulty level of a batting operation is not changed according to the location of a pitched ball. However, in a baseball game of the real world, generally, it is easy to hit a pitched ball at a center portion of the strike zone but difficult to hit a pitched ball at an end portion of the strike zone, i.e., the difficulty level of a batting operation differs depending on the location of the pitched ball. In this regard, it cannot be said that conventionally, the reality related to the user's prediction on the location of the pitched ball is fully reflected to games.